buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend World
"Legend World" (レジェンドワールド Rejendo Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world features mythological creatures and folk-tales and legends such as the Round Table, Norse Mythology and Greek Mythology. Legend World's card frame features a mixture of a metallic gold plate and a swirly ornate vine like design. Playstyle Legend World has a widely varied playstyle, changing vastly between its different attributes; in general, each attribute and their playstyles represent the various tales told in the mythologies and folklore they're based after, which is referred to as "solving a puzzle". This world offers a wide variety of abilities to support the various attributes some of which are Variable Abilities to offer more flexibility in their use. Because many of these abilities have large gauge costs, this world also includes quick ways to gain gauge. It also features a large amount of item cards, many of which have the Equipment Change keyword, allowing them to be switched out for different items depending on the situation. From there, each attribute has their individual strategies: *Wydar Sarkal and Olympus: High power beat-down. *Heroes: Gain advantages when Link Attacking. *Asgard: Focuses on combo-play through chained discard effects or stalling the game to set up an explosive and extremely powerful finishing-combo. *Star: Setting up a lock-down combination and self-protection to form a tough force to counter. *Fairy: Activating abilities based on the number of Fairy cards in the drop zone. Associated Characters *Baku Omori (Anime) *Cait Sith (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Kazane Fujimiya (Anime) *Kemura (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Kuguru Uki (Anime) *Raremaro Tefudanokimi (Anime) *Shosetsu Kirisame (Anime) *Sofia Sakharov (Anime) *Terumi Kuchinawa (Anime) Sets containing Legend World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (48 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (23 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (17 cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (26 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (7 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (? cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (5 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (6 cards) *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E (8 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (8 cards) Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (19 cards) *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Guidepost Genesis & Cosmo Elimination Attributes *Asgard *Charge *Death *Defense *Deity *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Enhance *Fairy *Fire *Fire Power *Hero *Knight *Light *Olympus *Recovery *Rune *Shield *Staff *Star *Summon *Water *Weapon *Wizard *Wydar Sarkal Archetypes *Great Spell *Gorgon List of Legend World cards Flags *Legend World (card) Items *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Divine Spear, Gungnir *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Espada Renard (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Magic Sword, Azoth *Rune Staff *Star Bow, Artemis Arrow * Star Needle Sword, Estrella *Sword of the King, Excalibur Spells *A Fleeting Dream *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Algiz Gard *Annoying Ways of the Troll *Berserk Gard *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Breathen Gard *Chosen Being *Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee *Decree of Dullahan *Divine Guidance (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Elixir of Aesculapius *Final Battle Ground, Vigrior *Future Astrology (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Gleipnir *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter *Great Spell, Ragnarok *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Horn of Demise, Gjallarhorn *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder * Light Horn of the Imaginary Deity *Lua Nova (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Nausciss Gard *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion *Starfall Night *Sulizers Gard *Symbel Gard *The Hardworking Fairies * The Ones Who Protect the Stars *The Wydar Sarkal Impacts *Asgard Saga *Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *The Godjenesis! Monsters Size 0 *Cait Sith in Boots *Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre *Count Dawn of the Distant Days *Frost Wall, Nevel Vans *Ice Blade, Joker *INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count *Loki the Ehrgeiz *Meteorarms, Gravidade (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Neprosa (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Pisca-Pisca (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Moon Celestial, Selene *Perseus Algol *Procyon Melampus *Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn *Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol *Valkyrie, Rota the Caller of Blizzard *Wind Fairy, Sylph Size 1 *Aquarius Star Defense, Aquario *Capella Origar *Carved Stallion of Dreams, Dalahast *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Demonic Beast, Afanc *Divine Stallion, Pegasus *Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf *Evil Dragon, Nidhogg *Frost Giant, Hrimthurs *Furious Unicorn *Getters Cursed Dragon *Glacier Dragon, Zilant *Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa *Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno *Great Magician, Merlin *Great Wind Fairy, Sylph *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Loyal Unicorn *Marchioness, Elizabeth *Night Witch, Clear *Odd Bird, Harpy *Panther Robed Knight, Tariel *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Red Dragon, Welsh *Red-eyed Succubus *Rigel Orion *Schedar Cassiopeia *Sirius Lailaps *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm *Spring Heeled Jack *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir *Water Spirit, Rusalka *Waweldrache *White Dragon, Gwiber Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Bronze Giant, Talos *Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap *Deity of Buddyfight Realm (Self-Proclaimed), Goddo★Funayama *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch *Fire Giant, Surtr *First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea * Gemini Protector Star, Gemios *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir *Iron Dragon, Tarasque *King of Forest, Zlatorog *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Percival *Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow *Stellar Deity, Astraeus *Taurus Aldebaran *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Valkyrie, Assault Cara *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir *Wolfman, Gutz Size 3 *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Cosmic Dragon Diety, Tierkreis (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King *Demon Wolf, Fenrir *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Empty Thunder Vessel, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon *Ice Blade "Astralkus" *Moon Wolf, Managarmr *Scorpio Star Defense, Skorpia * Shining Twin Star, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future *World Snake, Jormungandr Impact Monsters Size 1 *Sylph, "Fairies' Banquet" Size 3 *Fenrir, "Curse of Vanargand" Trivia In the first preview, this world was known as "Mythology World" (ミソロジーワールド Misorojī Wārudo).